


Another Approach

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, but this is my favorite crack!ship, sickeningly sweet adorableness, their relationship in canon is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where Hannibal Lecter is a clumsy Psychiatrist, and Will Graham doesn’t need to be saved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hannibal AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23899) by assbuttsinpurgatory. 



> So I needed a break from writing my two main fics, THtHatS and Vigilante, which led to writing a really fluffy au!hannibal.
> 
> Idea, beginning dialogue, and summarry taken from this gifset, made by the brilliant assbuttsinpurgatory:
> 
> http://assbuttsinpurgatory.tk/post/53990536821/hannibal-au-part-one-where-hannibal-lecter-is

" Hey! Dr. Lecter!"

Will rushed over to the ice rink wall, on the other side of which Dr. Hannibal Lecter, his former psychiatrist, lay prone, sprawled out on the ice from his fall. Two cupcakes sat a little ways away where they'd landing when they went flying from Dr. Lecter's hands during his fall. Around them, people skated on, after seeing the fallen man had someone who was not them coming to his aid. Will hopped over the low wall seperating the ice from the sidewalk, and began working to try to pull the good doctor to his feet again. Will yelped when instead of pulling the other man to his feet, he slipped and went flying, landing on his ass right beside him.

Dr. Lecter, after a beat of shock, burst out laughing, leaning back on the ice on gloved hands. "Another approach?" He slid his hands along the rough ledges of the wall, hauling himself up, completely without Will, who realized he probably should have stayed out of the ice rink. The younger man struggled not to blush in embarrassment at the fact.

The wall, Will noticed now, had a ledge along the bottom, no bigger than about three or four inches, which Dr. Lecter promptly dug the blades of his skates into, hooking one hand around the back of the plastic paneling. The other hand he offered to Will, and slowly, they worked their way back to rights.

Will coughed, offering the hand that wasn't desperately clinging to the plastic that was the only thing holding him up. "Uh, Will Graham," he said, choosing a thread in Dr. Lecter's black turtleneck to stare at, fighting anything even remotely resembling the wildly innapropriate and ridiculously large crush he'd had on the docter way back when he was a freshman working on his empathy skills. he hadn't technically needed a psychiatrist, but it had been a good if expensive reason to show up regularly to his office. "You probably don't remember me, but I was--"

"--one of my favorite patients," Dr. Lecter finished. "you only came in freshman year, before deciding you were going to attempt a degree for something with the police, correct?"

Will glanced up and grinned, nodding. "Yeah, forensic science. You remembered me?"

Dr. Lecter's eyes, which had been watching his hair flopping for some reason, tracked their way back to his face. "Of course, Will, you are impossible to forget." He seemed to realize what he said, and scrambled as neatly as he could to step back. "I apologize, that was ina--" A skater in a purple sparkley something whizzed by, knocking Dr. Lecter right back into Will, who was in shock from hearing those words.  _Did he really...?_

Dr. Lecter pushed himself off of Will, his hands sliding down the other man's arms to steady him, lingering just a hair too long. "As I was saying, that was inappropriate. Thank you for your assistance in helping me up, Mr. Graham, I assure you--"

"Coffee?" Will blurted out.

Dr. Lecter blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, d'you want to go out for coffe sometime? You dropped your cupcakes because of me, its only fair if I do something to make up for it, and you can never have too much coffee." Will said this all in a rush, praying he wasn't wrong. "And we could...talk? And maybe go to the movies or iceskating after?"

Dr. Lecter's face was unreadable, and Will inwardly deflated. So he'd been wrong. Before he could slide away, however, Dr. Lecter caught his hand. "You mean this as a date, correct?" he asked, almost sounding desperate. Will nodded dumbly. "Then yes--I would gladly go. I would love to have coffee with you, Will. And you may call me by my first name, Hannibal."

Will grinned again, the smile stretching muscles he didn't even know he had. "Hannibal it is, then." Hannibal smiled.


End file.
